1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same that may perform wireless communication with a video output device.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, with the development of wireless communication technologies, functions of controlling a video output device by using a mobile terminal have been actively developed. The video output device, for example, may include a television, a monitor, a digital signage, etc.
It is general that a conventional video output device is controlled by an external input device (for example, remote controller). However, recently a mobile terminal can perform functions of an external input device, however.
In other words, the mobile terminal may turn on/off a video output device through wireless communication, change a channel or an output mode of the video output device, or control the volume of the video output device.
In this respect, as the video output device is controlled by the mobile terminal, the need of the development of technologies capable of controlling the video output device in various and optimized methods has been issued.